


Serial killers 2

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mentioned The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: written as a gift for @Random-fiorworksno beta, mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Serial killers 2

**Author's Note:**

> written as a gift for @Random-fiorworks
> 
> no beta, mistakes are mine.

The rain poured down as Dean watched the blood wash away. He turned to Sam, who was staggering toward him. Sam had a clean kill with no evidence left behind. Dean’s heart sunk when he saw Sam holding his side. “Sammy?”  
“Dean. He had a knife and pulled it last second.” Sam explained as he felt Dean put an arm around him.  
“Sam is there any chance that…?” Dean started to ask.  
“No, I made sure the rain washed everything away.”  
Knowing that they were in the clear Dean turned in to big brother mode. He helped Sam to the Impala. Once he helped him into the back seat he pulled Sam’s shirt off. “He didn’t hit anything important, but you’ve lost a lot of blood. Hold still while I patch you up.”  
Sam only nodded and leaned against the black leather. Dean pulled the first aid kit. He opened a bottle of alcohol and made Sam take a drink. “Sammy. It’ll sting.” Dean warned before he disinfected the wound. Sam hissed in pain, but stayed strong and still. Dean put the bandage on then kissed Sam’s forehead. “Baby we’re going to drive home then I’ll take care of you. Okay”  
“I’m sorry I’m getting blood everywhere.”  
Dean sighed “it’s okay.”  
They drove home to a cabin and Dean set up the stolen equipment from a hospital. Soon they were both on the bed and Dean’s blood was flowing into Sam. “Sammy, you feeling any better?”  
“No, not really”  
“You don’t look any better. “ Dean said as he pulled the needles out of them both. “You hungry?”  
Sam tried to set up but Dean held him down. “No, just thirsty.”  
Dean nodded and stood by the bed. “I need you to at least try to eat. The last time you ate was yesterday. “  
Dean came back with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. Sam sucked down the water and slowly ate the soup as Dean watched.  
“Sammy, you need anything?” Dean asked as he put on his coat and boots. “I need to get more firewood. I’ll be back soon.”  
“No just cold.”  
Dean hurried outside and brung in several loads of wood. He peeled off his boots and coat. The snow was coming down thick. Dean was freezing despite running back and forth from the woodpile to the cabin. He shivered as he put more wood on the fire.  
Sam was shivering and looked even more pail when he came into the bedroom. “Sammy?” Dean ran over to his brother and pulled back the blankets. The wound showed no signs of infection. “Sammy, you okay?”  
“Sick.”  
“Well, we’re snowed in so... rest up,” Dean said as he wrapped himself around Sam and pulled the covers tight around them.  
“Dean, stop you’ll get sick too,” Sam whined.  
“Don’t care. I’ll be f-“Dean started coughing. “Well fuck.”  
They both Sayed in bed for another two days. Dean insisted on taking care of Sammy and himself. They got better but were still snowed in.  
Sam snuggled against Dean as they watched yet even more snowfall. “Dean when did the rain switch over to snow?”  
“As soon as we got here.” Dean kissed Sam’s neck. “Let’s just watch TV.” Dean grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.  
“Uhh Dean what are we watching?” Sam asked.  
“Doctor Who.” Dean explained. “It’s about an alien named The Doctor who flies around in a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension in Space.”  
“It’s kinda weird.”  
After an all-day marathon, Sam was hooked and kept asking questions. Dean answered every single one of them.  
“Dean do you think we would make good companions for the Doctor?”  
“Sam, he as a no-kill rule.”  
“oh.”


End file.
